My inspiration
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Peyton dies in the hospital giving birth to baby Peyton. Brooke tries to help looking by making him move in with her. will this relationship go more than best friends?
1. Chapter 1

_please review_

Brooke was at the hospital losing her mind. She needed Peyton to wake up. Brooke was pasting around the whole hospital. Brooke didn't know it was going to be this soon. She whipped her cold tears from her face. _Ding dings ding!_ A bell rang. Brooke looked up at the ceiling to see what was going on, there were doctors and nurses running to Peyton's room. Brooke was to scared, to go over there. The bells stayed in her head forever.

3 months later.

It was 3 in the morning. Someone was knocking on Brookes door. She stood up from her bed like a zombie.

"If you're a girl scout, I don't want any cookies." She yelled to the person that was outside the door. She went to the door, to see who it is. To her surprise it was her best friend. "Luke?" she asked. Lucas was mess, he had throw up all over him, his hair was mess. It was like he didn't take a shower in days. Brooke could smell the funk. She pinched her nose and gagged.

"I know, its just Peyton's been barking up a tree." Lucas cried. Brooke nodded.

"Come on in." she told him. Lucas was relieved. Brooke ran in the house so fast, he almost knocked Brooke down. Brooke laughed. Lucas put baby Peyton on the couch and quickly rubbed hisself on the couch.

"Brooke, did I ever tell you I love your couch." Lucas's eyes were closed but his mouth was open.

"nope,mmmm." Brooke picked Lucas up from the couch. "Your very dirty, take a shower and then you can lay on the couch." Brooke told him. Lucas pouted.

"But im so tired." Lucas cried to her. Brooke put her hands on her hips and that means business. Lucas slouched over and carried himself to the shower. Brooke went over to see baby Peyton. Baby Peyton had a beautiful smiled, green eyes. Anything you want in a baby. Brooke was playing with baby Peyton for 10 minutes, when Lucas finally came out the shower. Lucas had a towel around his waist. Brooke looked up at him. Brooke had to control herself. She swallowed her sexual thoughts. Lucas's hair was wet, hes abbs were poking out, wet. It was like he put baby oil on his abs. Brooke rubbed her hands together.

"Like what you see Brooke Davis?" Lucas teased. Brooke finally reliezed that she was staring for a long time. Lucas went over to get baby Peyton rock her to sleep. Brooke stopped him from getting her.

"I got it." Brooke told him. Lucas had a "Im impressed" face. Brooke picked baby Peyton and took her to the sphere room. "Come on Luke, I want to show you something." Brooke told him. Lucas followed Brooke, to the room. Brooke walked into the room, like it was a normal room but it wasn't. Lucas stopped in his tracks, the room was amazing. The whole room was painted with Peyton's drawings. The was a crib and everything for baby Peyton.

"Brooke what is this?" Lucas asked. Brooke put baby Peyton in the crib so she could sleep.

"This is Peyton room."Brooke tried to tell him but he still looked clueless. "Let me catch you up. Peyton knew something was going to happen to her and she wanted me to take care of you and baby Peyton. So before the wedding, me and her painted and decorated." Brooke told him. There were Peyton's favorite music on a shelf.

"You shouldn't have let her do this, she was sick." Lucas told Brooke. Brooke didn't know what to say to him.

"You can stay in here, theres no bed but its all I have. Maybe when you stop being a asshole, you can sleep in my room." Brooke said. She walked out the room and turned off the light. Lucas standing there, motionless.

It was the next morning. Brooke was making breakfast. She didn't hear a word from baby Peyton or Lucas. She walked into the room and they were gone. Brooke rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Lucas would do this. She grabbed her keys and left. She knocked on Haleys and Nathans house. Nathan opened the door and Brooke barched in angry.

"Come in." Nathan said with Sarcasm. Haley was making breakfast. She looked up and saw Brooke.

"Oh hey Brooke." Haley said while flipping pancakes. "Want some pancakes?" she asked Brooke. Brooke nodded.

"Is Lucas here?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Yeah, he came here like a four in morning, can you believe that." Haley said. Brooke took a bite of a pancake.

"ooo I can believe it." Brooke said to Haley.

"im not following." Haley said.

"Lucas came to my house at three in the morning." Brooke told her, Haley looked surprised.

"I wonder why he smelled like Brooke Davis soap." Haley laughed. Brooke made a fake smile but then made a serious face.

"why would he run?" Brooke asked her. Haley shrugged.

"Maybe he just needs some time." Haley told her about to fix bacon. Brooke started to rub her head.

"I showed him the room." Brooke confessed. Haley stopped cooking.

"Please tell me that you didnt show him the room that we weren't supposed to show him until where ready, you don't mean to tell . Room." Haley said really fast.

"yes…that room." Brooke told her.

"Brooke this is bad, this is really bad." Haley told him.

"Hes going to go back in his shell again." Brooke said.

"Well…Bacon?" Haley held up a piece of bacon. Lucas came in the kitchen, yawning and stratching his arms. He finally opened his eyes and he saw Brooke with her angry face.

"Brooke…" he was going to finish but Brooke grabbed her bag and left. Haley turned over to Lucas.

"Bacon?" she asked him. Lucas rolled his eyes and walked back to his room.

"Mom, everyone knows your bacon is terrible." Jamie said walking to the bathroom.

Brooke had to talk to Lucas, Brooke went to Lucas's house. She knocked on the door and Lucas opended the door with a crying baby peyton beside him. Brooke held out her hands and Lucas handed her baby Peyton. Brooke looked around the house.

"Why'd you run away Luke?" Brooke asked him. Lucas put his hands in his pockets like he always does.

"It was to weird for me." Lucas told her.

"And this isn't!" Brooke yelled, pointing at the whole house with baby Peyton in her hand.

"Your right. It wasn't right to run out like that." Lucas said.

"Damn sure it wasn't." Brooke handed Lucas the baby and went to the door. She turned around, to tell Lucas one more thing. "I promised Peyton I will take care of you and little Peyton. Even though you don't want me to. Im still going too. You cant get rid of me Lucas Scott." Brooke said and shut the door and walked to her car and left.

There was knock at brookes door. It was night but it was too early for Lucas to come. Brooke went to open the door, it was Lucas. He had bags and baby stuff in his hand.

"Brooke, can you take care of us." Lucas teased. Brooke laughed.

"For you, I would do anything." Brooke praised. Lucas came in and chilled. Its been an hour sence Lucas put baby Peyton down. Lucas was getting ready to go to sleep. He was going to sleep in with Peyton but Brooke wouldn't let him.

"no sir, im going to keep a eye on you." Brooke lead Lucas to her room.

"Are you sure?" Lucas didn't want him to lead Brooke on.

"Im positive." Brooke said.

Lucas layed on the right side of the bed and Brooke was getting ready for bed in the bathroom.

"I like the room Brooke." Lucas said to her.

"Thanks, Peyton did it." Brooke told him. Lucas made a fake smile but Brooke couldn't see him, so he just frowned. Brooke came out the bathroom, Lucas looked over and his eyes popped out. Brooke was wearing a silk night gown that was really short, you could see her underwear. "No funny business." Brooke teased. She climbed in the bed and tried to sleep.

"Good night Brooke Davis." Lucas said. "I love you." Lucas finished.

"Good night." Brooke said quickly and closed her eyes. She didn't say I love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

_please review_

Lucas was in the kitchen making coffee for him and Brooke. Brooke was rocking baby Peyton and looking at her beautiful smile. Lucas had to find someone to publish his new book that he was writing. Brooke saw Lucas stressing over his laptop. Brooke walked over to Lucas, hovering over his laptop. Lucas could feel her behind him.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked Brooke. Brooke kincked her eyebrow looking at the un finished book.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked, she knew what he was doing but she wanted him to tell her.

"Writing a book, that needs to write itself." Lucas said. He swallowed another sip of coffee. Brooke laughed at him.

"Your almost there Luke, you just need that inspiration. That drives you crazy." Brooke smiled.

"I don't know what my inspiration is anymore." Lucas said sadly. Lucas started to loss his mojo. Lucas laid his head on the counter sadly.

"no no no no no no, your not going to lay there, being pathetic." Brooke told him. Lucas huffed, and stood up to look at his best friend.

"So, do I live with you now?" Lucas asked.

"You bet your ass you do. Plus, its nice having someone hear. I hate being alone." Brooke told him. She handed baby Peyton to Lucas and walked out the house.

Brooke loved drawing new clothes, everything was perfect. Until a dark cloud blocked her sun light. She looked up to see what the darkness was.

"I thought I band you." Brooke said to her mother

"What? Band me from my own store, I don't think so." Victoria said. Victoria put her purse down on Brookes drawings. Brooke licked her lips and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want? I thought you were in New York." Brooke said.

"Well… you thought wrong." Victoria looked around and had a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't need this right now." Brooke said. She moved her mothers purse from her sketchs. Victoria was going to say something but Lucas came in with baby Peyton.

"Brooke. She wont stop crying." Lucas whinned. Brooke looked at Victoria and went over to get baby Peyton.

"Now your running a daycare." Victoria laughed. Lucas looked at Victoria and frowned.

"I thought the zoo was closed, early this morning." Lucas said looking at Victoria.

"Your going to let this hill billy, talk to your mother like this." Victoria said hurt. Brooke thought for a second.

"Luke, I got this." Brooke said. Brooke walked to the stechs and picked them up and handed it to Victoria. "I think you will be pleased." Brooke said.

"you better hope I will." Victoria said, she picked up her purse and walked out. Brooke felt a relief in her chest.

"I think my dad and your mom would be a great couple." Lucas laughed.

"Maybe." Brooke said, looking at the door where her mother left. She wished that her mother would come back and hug her.

"Me and you have a lot in common." Lucas wrapped one of his hands around brooke and hugged her tightly. "everything would turn out just fine." Lucas finished saying.

"I really hope so." Brooke said taking in the hug.

Lucas was sitting at the café. He was looking at his laptop. He didn't know what to do, he didn't even have a title. Baby Peyton was with Haley and Jamie. Lucas looked around the café for inspiration. Lucas looked up and saw Brooke getting a coffee.

"brooke." Lucas said trying to get her attention. Lucas studied Brooke. It was like in slow motion. Brooke turned around slowly hair flowing. Her green eyes glowing in the light, her smiling with her dipples showing. Lucas loved that Brooke was his best friend. Brooke came to Lucas and sat down in front of him. There was silence for a moment.

"Writing that empty book?" Brooke asked. Lucas shut his laptop.

"Not anymore." Lucas said. Brooke took a sip of her coffee trying to think of something else to say.

"Where um baby Peyton?" Brooke asked him.

"she is with Haley. Speaking of which, I have to go pick her up." Lucas packed up his things.

"Okay." Brooke said.

"See you at home." Lucas said to her. Brooke nodded and Lucas left. Lucas had to get out of there, it was so awkward. Lucas didn't have baby Peyton with him because Haley wanted her to spend the night with them. He was drinking also. He was so stressed about the baby and his book. Lucas couldn't see right, it was all blurry. He could see cars headlights but not the car. Trees were binding, the road looked curvy. Lucas saw a head light coming towards him but he didn't do anything. _Crash!_

Brooke came running in the hospital, scared, crying. Brooke walked in the back of the hospital were they treat patience. She saw Lucas with a patch on his tattoo. He had scratchs and bruises. Brooke remembered when they got the tattoo.

_Brooke and Lucas were drunk out of there minds. They could keep there hands off each other. Brooke saw the tattoo place. She kissed Lucas and looked at him._

_"Lets go to the tattoo place and get you a tattoo." Brooke tired to confence him._

_"I cant, my mother will kill me." Lucas laughed._

_"who give a damn?" Brooke said carelessly._

_"I do and so will my my mother when she finds out." Lucas said drunk like._

_"Please, do this for me. I owe you one." Brooke begged. Brooke looked at the sky and the stars spelled out "Say yes!" Brooke looked back down at Brooke._

_"Sure." Lucas told Brooke. Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and carried him in the back where he get the tattoo. Brooke picked out the one that Lucas was going to have on his arm. Lucas was yelling loudly. It was very bad. Brooke laughed at him._

_"Stop being a vangina and get her done!" Brooke said. Lucas laughed and watched the man put bad ink on his arm. They were finally finished. Lucas was looking at, he tried to smile but he was still hurt. The things that he would do for Brooke Davis._

_"Let me see." Brooke moved his arm towards her. "that's bad ass." Brooke said. Lucas looked back at it._

_"what does it mean?" Lucas asked her._

_"I will answer that question when im sober." Brooke said. They walked out hand to hand together. The ink man looked around to see if they payed but they didn't._

_"Hey! Your forgot to pay!"the man yelled at them. He was to chubby to run after them but tree hill was a small town._

"Oh my god, Lucas are you okay?" brooke asked. Brooke looked at him, checking if he was okay.

"yeah." Lucas said.

"Good." Brooke said, Brooke flicked Lucas in the head. Lucas screamed in pain and rubbed his head.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because I was worried sick about you. Do you know how it feels when the person you care about is in trouble and at the hospital and you don't know what happened?" Brooke asked him. Lucas didn't have an answer.

"Im sorry." Lucas said.

"Your gonna be." Brooke told him. Brooke stopped a doctor. "Im sorry but is Lucas Scott, ready to go home?" she asked the doctor. The doctor looked at his sheet in nodded.

"So your Lucas Scott." A cop said. Brooke turned around and saw the cop.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please review..._

Brooke was helping Lucas in the bed. Brooke was very mad at him.

"Drunk driving Lucas, really?!" she yelled.

"I know." Lucas said trying to make Brooke be quiet.

"no, you don't know. Because if you did, you would have been safe and sound." Brooke said. Brooke was angry.

"I don't need for you to yell at me." Lucas said angrly. He laied back and closed his eyes.

"Lucas, yes you do. No one else well." Brooke said. Lucas was getting sick of her. He stood back up.

"I don't need this shit from you! Why do you care so much anyways?!" Lucas yelled.

"Because Luke!" Brooke began to cry. "I promised Peyton that I would take care of you and baby Peyton! But your in a car accident, Damn it Lucas! Why cant you just stay still?!" Brooke threw his shirt on the floor and walked out the room. Lucas sat there.

Lucas showed up at Haleys house. Haley opended the door and surprised to see Lucas.

"Your not picking her up early. You said she could spend the night." Haley said disappointed.

"No, I just came to talk." Lucas said, sitting next to Haley.

"Oh, whats going on blonde?" Haley asked him.

" Brooke and my book, my inspiration is not there anymore. Peyton was my inspiration." Lucas told him.

"I know, but now Peytons gone. I don't know anything about Brooke but I do know something about how to get your inspiration. You have to fins something that drives you wild, like what Peyton. Luke, who keeps your heart racing?" Haley asked. Haley knew the answer but she needed for Lucas to say it. "Who do you want next to you? Who do you want to be there for you?" Haley kept asking him. Lucas started to have images of Brooke in his mind. Her being there for him, her smiled and her beautiful eyes… her kiss. Lucas knew what his inspiration was.

"Go to her Lucas." Haley told him. Lucas hugged Haley.

"Thanks Hales." Lucas said and quickly ran out the door.

Lucas knew that Brooke doesn't lock her door when she should. Lucas barged in the door. Brooke was startled. She was in the living room, watching television. Brooke stood up from the couch.

"I know my inspiration now." Lucas told Brooke. Brooke was really confused.

"What?" she said.

"Its you Brooke, you're my inspiration." Lucas grabbed Brookes hand and pulled her close and kissed her. Brooke kissed back.

"Lucas… Im moving." Brooke said.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review

Brooke was packing up her bags in her room. Lucas was just sitting on the bed watching her pack her things. Brooke didn't know what to do.

"You don't have to go." Lucas tired to tell her.

"Its to late, my mother wants me there at the airport, in new York. Tonight." Brooke said.

"Don't let your mother live your life. She has a life of her own, own yours." Lucas said. He didn't know what to do any more.

"Don't tell me how to run my life, when your not running yours." Brooke said trying to close her bag. Lucas helped her close the bag.

"I cant take care of me and little Peyton, it's a challenge and I cant do it without you." Lucas grabbed Brookes hand. Brooke remembers when he told her that he love her. Brooke didn't want to get tied up again.

"Let me go." Brooke told him but Lucas didn't want Brooke to go and he expecially didn't want to let her go. Brooke grabbed her bags and went to the back door where the cab is. She turned to Lucas to tell him one last thing before she left.

"I do love you lucas. I will always love you but where not in high school anymore. I don't want to be the person when you take them for granted. Not again." Brooke said what she had to say. She looked at the house one more time. "im going to miss Tree Hill." Brooke walked away. Lucas didn't know what to do but he knew the one person where he get edvice from. Lucas busted in Haleys house.

"Haley, we need to talk." Lucas said. Haley stopped what she was doing and went over to Lucas.

"sure, whats going on?"

"Brooke is leaving. She's going to airport." Lucas said in a panick.

"What are you still doing here?" Haley said slapping the back of Lucas's hand.

"Ouch! I don't know, she told me to let her go." Lucas said.

"Don't Lucas, Don't let her go again or you will lose her for good." Haley said. "Jamie, Nathan! Get down her with baby Peyton." She yelled up stairs where the boys are. They quickly came downstairs. Haley was getting a jacket on.

"What are you doing?"Lucas asked Haley.

"We are getting your inspiration back." Haley said grabbing the keys. Lucas nodded and followed them out.

Brooke was at the airport. This line was taking forever.

"Oh come on." Brooke whinned.

"Your having trouble?"

Brooke turned to see who it was. it was Lucas, he was out of breathe.

"Why are you out breathe?" Brooke asked.

"I've been running over this whole god damn airport. Looking for the women I love." Lucas said.

"Well… I hope you find her." Brooke turned around back to the line. Lucas wasn't going to have it.

"Brooke Davis when are you going to ever let someone in?" Lucas asked. Brooke turned around to answer his question but he stopped her. "Let me talk now… Peyton is gone and I bring her back. I wish I could but I cant. I still love her, and I always will." Lucas said.

"I don't want to hear, how your in love with a dead girl." Brooke said.

"you are going to hear me. I took you for granted, yes I did but since that day I have been carrying that guilt around me. You are very important to me brooke. I cant let you go." Lucas said making a good speech. Nathan had tear coming out of one of his eyes. Haley laughed at him but Nathan didn't mind.

"I cant." Brooke tried to say.

"I love you Brooke Davis, im in love with you. You might not love me but I love you." Lucas said cheerfully. "You're my inspiration, you always have been my inspiration… there is only **_ONE TREE HILL_** and that's your home." Lucas said.

"Lucas , my mom is waiting for me. I cant back down now." Brooke said.

"Who cares about your mother, I sure don't. I need you, baby Peyton needs you." Lucas told her. Brooke began to cry.

"I don't know what to say." Brooke told him. Lucas moved closer to Brooke.

"Say that you wont leave." Lucas told her, there was a silence. There was people that was listeing to there conversation.

"I wont leave." Brooke finally said. Lucas was happy, everyone behind him started to cheer. The old lady beside Brooke was about to cry. Lucas picked Brooke up and kissed her. It wasn't like a wastened kiss, it meant something to him and Brooke. It was perfect.

Brooke was listening to slow music. She was in baby Peyton room dancing around her crib putting the rest of her things together. Lucas was at the door. He was looking at his perfect girlfriend, dancing around. Brooke didn't know Lucas was watching her dance. Brooke turned around and saw Lucas.

"Ahh!" Brooke screamed. She laied her hand on her chest like it was about to come out and she was trying to keep it in. Lucas laughed, he croosed his arms over.

"Trying out for the cheerleading team. Aren't you too old for that?" Lucas asked her.

"Very funny, I was just trying it out." Brooke said. Lucas went over to try to kiss Brooke but Brooke dudged the kiss. Lucas looked confused, Brooke started to run to the door. "My mothers waiting for me." Brooke told Lucas. Brooke hurried and left.

Brooke was waiting for her mother, she was an hour late. Brooke looked at her watch in patiently. Her mother finally came to the door.

"Victoria, where have you been?" Brooke asked. Victoria looked like she was crazy.

"What do you mean? I'm only an hour late." Victoria confesed.

"That's the problem, you're an hour late." Brooke said sadly.

"Whatever, this company would be no where without me." Victoria laughed. Brooke walked up to Victoria's face

"Im sorry, I didn't know that you pay the bills for this store, you draw the next clothing line because I thought that was all me." Brooke said sarcastilly.

"don't catch a tone with me. you should be lucky that im here right now." Victoria explained.

"I think you and my father would be best friends." Victoria and Brooke turned to see who said and it was Nathan. Nathan, Haley and Jamie were together. Brooke smiled at the sight of her friends. Victoria looked at Brooke.

"I'll think I'll go but ill be back." Victoria said. Brooke watched her mother leave with her scatchs. Brooke felt a tear come down her face but it disappeared in a second. Haley came near Brooke and rubbed her back.

"She'll find your love." Haley said. Brooke sat down and Haley sat infront of her.

"Haley, I have to tell you something." Brooke told Haley.

"what is it?" Haley saw that Nathan and Jamie were playing around with each other, she smiled at the fact.

"I don't think, im ready for Lucas. He needs to grow… its like im taking care of him, like a child. I don't want to be his rebound." Brooke said.

"So?" Haley wanted her to tell her what shes going to do.

"I need a break." Brooke said. Haley sighed and nodded.

"No matter what Brooke Davis, it's always going to be you and Lucas." Nathan said coming over to Brooke and Haley. Brooke smiled slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke was rubbing her hands when she gets nervous. She was pasteing back in forth. Brooke finally heard the door open. She went over to greet Lucas but it wasn't Lucas, it was her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked her.

"I told you I'll be back." Her mother said. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I though I made it clear that I didn't want you near me." Brooke told her.

"I didn't really hear that when your friends had to speak for you." Victoria laughed. Brooke hesitated, she put her hands in her pockets to make them stop rubbing against each other.

"Don't bring my friends into this. They helped me out more than you have." Brooke told her.

"I am your mother. This is my company-" Victoria was going to finish but Brooke intruppted her.

"Your not my mother, you haven't been in my life and this is not your company, its my company!" brooke yelled.

"Well, I make the smart shots." Victoria told her.

"Not anymore." Brooke began to say.

"What do you mean?" Victoria looked. Brooke started to chock and cry.

"Your fired." Brooke cried. Victoria stood tall. Victoria looked surprised and then walked away. Brooke began to cry even more. Lucas finally came with baby Peyton. He saw the Brooke was crying and finally put Peyton down. Brooke wanted to tell him that she needed a break.

"Brooke?" he said questionably.

"Lucas…" she began but couldn't finish. She slammed her hand on the kitchen counter and walked away.

Brooke woke up with no one next to her. She had to tell Lucas. She walked into the kitchen with Lucas typing widely. She was impressed.

"Lucas?" she said. Lucas looked up and smiled at her.

"What happened last night?" Lucas asked. He had to get right into the conversation before they wait a while to get into it.

"My mother and you." She said slowly.

"I could understand your mother but me?" he said confused.

"Lucas, I think where going to fast." Brooke began to say. Lucas still confused. "At the airport, it was in the moment and Nathan and Haley were there… I just didn't want to hurt anyone." Brooke said. Lucas stood up from his chair.

"Brooke, I love you." Lucas said.

"Do you? Because I don't want to be someone plan B. I don't want to be your plan B. I feel like… im taking care of you like a child." Brooke said.

"I don't need you take care of me. I never asked for this." Lucas's voice became hard and angry.

"Grow up Lucas Scott." Brooke said finally and walked away. Lucas didn't know what to say and didn't know what to do. Lucas followed her because he didn't want to loss her.

"Brooke, what is going on?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, im not ready for a relationship." Brooke said.

"Oaky, we can take it slow." Lucas told her. Baby Peyton was crying.

"no Lucas, I think you should leave." Brooke said.

"What?" Lucas said at her amazement.

"Pack your things." Brooke walked out.

Lucas was confused, sitting there. Motionless. He had baby Peyton to take care of but he still had a broken heart but he knew that Brooke was right. He did need to grow up. Brooke came to the room, to her amazement packed bags. She stood near the door, she was waiting for lucas to say something, anything.

"I thought you were going to put up a fight." Brooke said quietly. Lucas looked up at her.

"It won't help." He told her and himself. Brooke nodded, she came closer in the room.

"im sorry Lucas." She said. Lucas stood up and gathered his things. Brooke picked baby Peyton up and followed Lucas to the car. The hardest part was letting go of Lucas but also baby Peyton. Brooke was playing with baby Peyton while Lucas was getting his stuff in the car. Lucas started to the car and came to Brooke. Brooke was holding onto baby Peyton hoping that he wont take her away from her.

"Good-bye Brooke Davis." Lucas said while taking away baby Peyton. Baby Peyton began to cry while saying "mommie, mommie." Brooke broke down. Brooke began to cry, seeing baby Peyton trying to reach for her but brooke couldn't move. Brooke cried, tears pouring down her face, blood shot, glassy eyes. Makeup smeared, red face. Felt her heart break in two pieces and sink into her feet, one half in each foot. It's so horribly painful, Baby Peyton was yelling even louder when Lucas put her in the car and she kept yelling "mommie, mommie!" Lucas finally got in the car and looked at crying Brooke and drove away. Brooke put her hand over her chest.

"Good-bye Lucas Scott." Brooke mumbled under her breathe.


	6. i will always love you

This was damaged for Brooke Davis. She was in her small hole. She missed baby Peyton and most of all she missed Lucas. She was thinking about him all the time. She could bearly breath when he called. Brooke's phone was ringing. She cut her day dream of Lucas and looked down at her phone. She looked at the caller I.D and it said Lucas Scott. She hurried up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

"hey, I forgot somethings there and I wondered if I could get them." He asked.

"Sure." Brooke said. Lucas hung up the phone. Brooke put her phone down and then the door bell rang. She went to go answer it and to her surprise it was Lucas scott. She smiled and he had his hands in his pockets looking at Brooke nervously.

"You just called, like a minute ago." She teased. Lucas walked into the house.

"I was standing out there for 20 minutes. Deciding whether I want to come in or not." Lucas walked past her to collect his things. Lucas was about to head out the door when he heard brookes voice.

"Stay." She begged. Lucas turned around, he loved her. Lucas nodded.

2 hours later.

They were laughing and crying because they were laughing so hard. Brooke had wine in her hand and Lucas had beer. They were bonding.

"I missed this."Lucas said trying to gather his breathe. Brooke looked over and smiled at him.

"I missed this too." Brooke said. She wanted to break the ice. "Im sorry I kicked you out. that wasn't me. its not your fault that im a bitch." She said.

"Your damn right its not my fault." Lucas and Brooke laughed at Lucas's comment.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas added another question.

"Just hanging out, me and you and… Peyton." Brooke said.

"I know what happened to Peyton but me and you had that special connection when we first meant. Naked in the back of my car." Lucas smiled. Brooke laughed.

"I wish I could take everything back." She said.

"I don't. if I didn't take a chance and play basketball. I wouldn't had the perfect girl." Lucas said.

"Peyton." Brooke answered his statement.

"no Brooke, you." He said. Brooke looked up at him.

"I don't know what I want anymore." Brooke said.

"how about, me and baby Peyton come back and we can figure it out together." He said. Brooke had to think about it for a second.

"Mkay." She said.

5 months later…

They were at a basketball game. Brooke and Lucas were sitting beside each other and little baby Peyton was watching the game. Lucas and Brooke were still best friends. Brooke was watching the game and enjoying it. Lucas needed to tell Brooke once again how he felt. She needed to know that. Lucas and Brooke were standing and cheering for Nathan.

"Brooke." He called her name. Brooke kincked her eyebrow.

"Yeah?" she said so into the game.

"I'm going to be here for you. I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, and patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you Brooke Davis. I will always love you no matter what happens." Lucas grabbed Brookes hand and tried to intertwine. Brooke hesitated for a second and went in. Lucas smiled at the fact.

Fade out.


End file.
